User blog:Renwit355/Clarifying Unit Page Layout
Hello. I will be going over how to layout the contents of the Unit Pages. Please don't use multiple spacebars between a parameter and the = sign to make all the = signs line up vertically, this causes errors on some pages. Please use only 1 spacebar between parameters and the = sign. lower rarity unit pages are not fully revamp to use the new template. they use the old template and have old parameters not used in the new template, so merely changing the template used is not enough to get those pages up to date. As always, please use the layout found on the Blank Unit Page. I will be modifying it to make it easier to properly lay out the contents. The new version has a complete ordered list of possible Passive Effects so that an editor can just delete the effects not used on the unit page and then fill in the hidden values of the effects. The old, listless, version can be found here: Old_Blank_Unit_Page The Effects of a Passives should be listed in a certain order and each Effect should have its own line (if a unit increases all Earth Allies' Attack and Max HP, there should be 1 line for the attack effect and a separate line for the HP effect. Ingame, these effects would be in a single line, separated by a slash (/), this Wikia will not follow that format). The Blank Unit Page has a list of possible Passive Effect already properly ordered and almost ready to use, just remember to remove the comment arrows (), the Passive Effects not used by the Unit in the Unit Page, and to make sure the effects and tags are not separated by empty line breaks. The Source Code for the list of Passive Effects should look like this: Effect 1 Effect 2 Effect 3 Not like this Effect 1 Effect 2 Effect 3 Also remember to remove the + sign inside the ##+% if that passive does not target a specific Element or Attack Type or if the Value is known. The + sign is to indicate that passives that target a specific kind of units have stronger buffs/debuffs than the same passives targetting ALL kinds of units. Uniques should have their effects ordered and on separate lines in the same way as Passive Effect, but Uniques are a bit more complex since we should also say when this effects are applied and separate these effects by when they are applied. Examples of this Unique Layout: https://ishtaria.fandom.com/wiki/Avi_(Mural) https://ishtaria.fandom.com/wiki/Izuna_(Platinum) https://ishtaria.fandom.com/wiki/Metis_(Platinum) https://ishtaria.fandom.com/wiki/Naktis Unit Pages need Passive Effect Category Tags to make it easier to find other units who have similar Effects. I will be going over how to add Category Tags. Most of these Category Tags are the Tag name of the Effect, whether it is a buff or debuff, and then the Rarity of the Units in this specific Tag (Some tags I wanted to separate the units by Rarity. other tag that don't have rarity usually have only a few units with this effect). Examples of these Tags include (The actual Tag will use only 1 option from within the Parentheses): ( Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) Attack Up (#*) (Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) Skill Damage Up (#*) ( Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) Defense Up (#*) ( Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) HP Up (#*) ( Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) Skill Chance Up (#*) ( Enemy Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) Attack Down (#*) ( Enemy Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) Defense Down (#*) ( Enemy Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) HP Down (#*) (Enemy Team / Fire / Water / Earth / Null / Slice / Flurry / Pound) Skill Chance Down (#*) Charge Burst Gauge (#*) Reduce Enemy Burst Gauge (#*) Reduce Ability Cooldowns (#*) Increase Enemy Ability Cooldowns (#*) Damage Rate Up Reduce Damage Received Bonus Rate Up (#*) Heal Team (#*) Heal Over Time} (#*) Cure Debuffs (#*) Revive Fallen Allies Auto-Revive Refresh Support Units Poison Enemies Paralyze Enemies Stun Enemies CTA Skill Boost ( S / M / L) Be sure to use the above spelling and capitalization or else it will be considered a different category. You may see several categories for the same effect, please use the correct one. If a category already exist, it can appear in the autofill box while you are adding a category tag, so try to use it to quickly and accurately apply the category tag. the category tags are currently focusing on 7* and higher rarity units, so I have not figured out tag names for effect that only appear on lower rarity units. Category:Blog posts